Deranged
by Candied
Summary: The twisted sequel to SICK. On a getaway trip to the mountains for some snowbaording and relaxation, Roxas stumbles apon something that will turn the world upside down again, jeapodize his and Axel's relationship, and return old friends. [AU] [Akuroku]
1. Chapter 1

**DERANGED**

By Candied

Author's note: Welcome to the sequel to S!CK!!!! I've finally gotten off my lazy but and written the first chapter even though I've had the entire thing in my head all this time. Ok, ok. I know some of you might get mad about this, but trust me... it's the best way. I'm going to put the other stories on hold until I finish this one, because DERANGED has been sucking all the attention out of my mind and refusing to let me continue with my other stories, even as hard as I've tried. So I've finally given in to the fic's madness, and begun the continuation of it. Forgive me, but I know you've all been waiting a long time for this anyway. Ok, so enjoy the first chapter! Things are gunna get weird from here on out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter one: Another new beggining

Darkness. It's more than just an absence of light, it's an escape, the essence of evil in today's cultures, the embodiment of misfourtune, sadness, and hate. At least, that's how most people look at it.

I, however, don't quite see things that way. To me, darkness really isn't all bad. I mean, just think; how beautiful is it at night, when the scenery is void of all light? How can something so beautiful possibly be such a bad thing? It isn't, really, it's just that you've been taught to believe what you do. It all stemmed from the human's fear of the unknown, because you can't see what's coming at you in complete darkness. If you ask me, we are the most cowardly of all creatures, for that reason alone. Besides, light would ruin the surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Roxas, wake up already!"

I groaned at the voice, pulling up my duvet over my face, to sheild me from the impending light which I soon heard click on. My skull was throbbing, my limbs felt like they'd been ripped from my body, and now someone was trying to pry me from my wonderful, beautiful realm of dreams. The bastards.

"I said, get up!"

My precious blanket was ripped from my body, letting the cool air outside it freeze my skin. I shivered, opening one oceanic eye to take view of my sleep-theif; a pair of emerald orbs in the center of a massive red blur. After a few blinks, I remembered that this figure was Axel, my boyfriend. However, this fact did nothing to soothe my anger at being woken when I felt so terrible.

"Go. The fuck. Away." I hissed.

The demon strode over to the window, flinging the curtains aside carelessly, the sun shining in brightly as it reflected off the snow. He turned then to me, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raising in agitation. "It's a wonder how you slept in later than me, Rox. Guess that fall yesterday took something out of you?"

I forced myself into a sitting position, observing the scenery of this cabin bedroom I was currently residing in, before rubbing at my eyes a little. Then, I shot a glare at my pyro of a boyfriend, my arms curling around my frame for warmth. Apparently the fireplace hadn't gotten the chance to heat the entire room, yet.

"You're a bastard," I murured, glaring daggers at the perfectly bundled ball of sweatshirts and thermal clothing. Axel _despised_ the cold.

"So I hear," he replied with one of his cocky grins, moving to sit beside me on the bed, encasing me in his warm arms. This action did not go unnapreciated.

Then, the door burst open, and a smiling mullet-haired male came through with a plate of waffles, the scent enticing me to no end. "I made breakfast!" Demyx chirped, waving the plate in my direction. "But you have to get up and come to the table to eat it!"

He wafted the delicatible scent in my direction once more, before turning heal and leaving the room. Demyx, that bastard, teasing me first thing in the morning with his home cooking! Obviously, I got up and adorned quite a few layers of clothing before following Axel out to the cabin's small kitchette for my morning meal.

You're probably wondering what on earth we're doing in a cabin in the middle of winter, aren't you? Alright, I'll explain.

It's been several months since that day in the graveyard, and Axel and I have been living together in his apartment ever since, where I leave first thing in the morning and hear said red-head's battle with the vicious alarm clock every morning from Demyx's diningroom table.

I entered my junior year of highschool, won an award for a science project last month, and Axel finally ran out of his supply of alarm clocks and had to buy another few hundred more. However, none of that's important, but I'm sure you wanted to know what's been going on with that, eh?

Anyway, what _is_ important, is that it is now Christmas break, and Demyx, Zexion, Axel and I are all at this cabin get-away in the mountains- Axel's gift to me- for some serious out-doors fun and some snowboarding action. Of course, Axel claims that this isn't his only holly jolly gift to me, but just the beggining of it. Personally, I think it would have been enough, considering how much Axel hates snow.

Moving on, it's only two days until Christmas, and we've been here for a week now. We'll be staying until the twenty-eigth, because that's all the time Axel could get of work.

The fall, you ask? Ah, yes, well, if you've ever been snow-boarding, you'll know that no matter how good you are, there's always a chance that you're going to slip up and fall on your sorry ass. You would also know how very painful it is to do so. Hence, my truely aching body.

Now stop asking questions, and let me continue.

After breakfast, we decided that we could take the day to use the hot tub instead of skiing and snowboarding; on Demyx's request. It was outside, a steaming hot tub that definately clashed with the bitter cold of the air, but none the less an interesting place to have a conversation with your fellow vacationers, and watch as Demyx repeatedly got out, rolled in the snow, and promptly jumped back in. Not to mention, it did wonders for my aching muscles, and Axel was pleased not to be unbearably cold for the first time since we'd arrived. All in all, a good time.

When we finally ran back inside and dried our bodies which had almost instantly turned to icicles, the four of us sat around in the country-looking living room (although it was connected to the kitchen as well), Zexion with a book, Demyx strumming his sitar, and myself watching with little interest as Axel flicked through the three channels of the ancient television repeatedly. With my body too sore to snowboard until tomorrow, and my companions unwilling to leave me behind, boredom had inevitably set in.

Finally, I got fed up with watching Axel's pitiful attempt at channel surfing, and decided to poke around the cabin to see what I could find. It was a rented cabin, if I failed to mention it, actually owned by a wealthy couple that lived in the city, who used it to bring in an extra bit of cash when they weren't vacationing here themselves. Needless to say, they left some random belongings here, so I'd taken to looking for their stuff at times like this, simply to see what kind of things they had.

I'd found toys and videos, as well as some good CDs; evidence that they had children, and at least one of them was a teen. Y'know, bands like Gargoyle Knight, Sonic Strike, and Mysterious Abyss. The kind of stuff Axel and I listen to.

Anyway, so I was looking through one of the cabinets in the kitchen, and not having any success in my hunt. I sighed audibly, letting my head roll back on my neck to look at the ceiling. And that's when I noticed something that I hadn't seen before.

The kitchen's cabinets came out from the wall in the center to create a closed-in feeling for the kitchen, jutting out to create a divider from the living room with an attached wall. That, I'd already noticed, obviously. But what I saw now, was that the counter went out a bit father than the cabinets, and what I had mistaken for a shelf on the last cabinet was actually more like a stair. Looking up farther, I saw that there was a decent-sized space between the cabinets and the ceiling, and a window shedding light boyond it, giving evidence that it was a crawl space, or a tiny little room up there.

I grinned at my discovery, pulling myself up onto the counter, and bringing myself to a standing position on it. Then, Igrabbed the top of the cabinet for support, and hoisted myself up onto the step, finding that it was pleanty sturdy, and began to hoist myself up.

"Hey!" Axel called, apparently looking up from the television to see me climbing all over a place usually used in food preparation. He raised an eyebrow as I continued to pull myself up, and crawl along the cabinets.

"I- I think... yeah! There's a room up here!" I called back, and soon I heard footsteps coming into the kitchen- three pairs, to be precise.

I crawled in, finding that a blanket was set in the middle, and there was a small dresser just under the window, and I smiled to myself, thinking that the teen child of the couple probably enjoyed sitting here to get some privacy. I looked to my left and saw a small stereo, proving my thoughts to be absolutely correct.

"Anything cool up there?" I heard Demyx call from below.

"Yeah!" I called back, moving further into the small space, "Come up here you guys, this is pretty cool!"

I opened the top drawer of the dresser as the three came up one by one, Demyx grinning like a child, Axel with his mischievious grin, and Zexion staring with curiosity as I rifled through CDs and more movies.

Demyx and Axel crowded around me as I found numerous pictures, a journal, and some books in the second drawer, passing the items between themselves and laughing at some of the goofy faces the people in the pictures made.

"Looks like our guy had a girlfriend..." Axel cooed slyly, before chuckling to himself.

I, however, continued on to the third drawer, finding quite a collection of board games, and pulling them out one by one. Monopoly, Life, Atmosfear, Yahtzee, Sorry, and Goth, to name a few of them.

But what caught my eye, was a long, slim black box at the bottom of the stack, which I immediately pulled out and set on the floor between the three of us. As the other three males looked on, I slowly pulled of the lid, cast it to the side, and removed some tissue paper that had been placed on the top.

There, sitting before my eyes, was a small triangular object, with a circle in the center, sitting on top of a folded board of some kind. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity, taking both object out of the box as Demyx's eyes brightened with excitement.

"It's a Ouji Board!" He said loudly, clapping his hands together like we'd just struck gold.

I unfolded the board, and placed the trangular object on top, looking between my three companions who each wore different expressions.

"You guys wanna play?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: And so begins DERANGED, the twisted and out-of-the ordinary sequel to SICK that you've all been waiting for. I bet most of you think you know where I'm going with this, but I can almost 100 percent assure you that you're wrong. I've been mulling over this for a long time, and let me tell you, this is going to throw you in circles more than SICK could have ever dreamed of. If you loved SICK, you will simply adore me when all this has been written. Expect greatness from me.

Also, I'm desperately in need of a beta, and so if any of you are interested, and willing to put up with me and check your email enough to comply, please let me know in your review.

Oh, and if you don't review, the DERANGED plot bunnie gets it! D 

Plot Bunny: D':


	2. Chapter 2

**DERANGED**

By Candied

Author's note: Hey, guess who fell back on the Earth? I know that the second chapter is waaaaay overdue, and for that I apologize. I won't go into details about my extremely long absence, but someone very close to me passed, and it took me a long time to get over the devastation. However, I am back, and I'm back for good. Forgive me for letting you down for so long! Anyway, thank you so much for all the kind reviews while I've been MIA, they always made me smile and I knew I'd come back to eventually!

Also, I'd like to apologize, because this chapter is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written… but you'll just have to forgive me. It's better than nothing, right?

Chapter two: The Board

_"You guys wanna play?"_

The three looked at me with different expressions. Demyx seemed thrilled at the idea, practically bouncing in his sitting position, while Axel simply gave a sly grin, shaking his head softly. "Are you serious? You don't believe in that stuff, do you?"

Zexion, our own resident therapist, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "A Ouija board?" he questioned, voice as condescending as it could be. "It's a juvenile game, Roxas, played by high school girls to find out if their crush likes them. It's nothing more than an object people use to convince themselves that their hopes are attainable. A complete waste of time."

Demyx pouted at this, looking to his boyfriend with his big blue eyes. "But Zexy, I wanted to ask it if you and I would ever get married!"

At this, Zexion gave a chuckle (or what was a chuckle for Zexion), and looked to me once more. "I stand corrected. High school girls, and Demyx. But, he's only helped to prove my point."

Axel grinned, placing the triangular piece on the board and looking to our factual friend, was the next to speak. "What's the matter, _Zexy_? Afraid the board will know your deepest darkest secret?"

The periwinkle-haired man scoffed, disdain evident in his face.

"Come on guys, it's just a bit of fun to pass the time," I said, positioning myself near the board, next to my very own ray of sunshine (read: fire). "It's not like we have anything better to do."

Demyx moved to the other side of the board, grinning as happily as a child. Sometimes, I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever really made it past age five. After a moment, a reluctant Zexion scooted in closer, his expression placid and uninterested. I put my hands on the triangular object, and soon Axel, Demyx, and Zexion followed in suit.

"What do you wanna ask?" I continued, at a loss myself.

"Oooh! I know," Demyx chimed in, before starting directly at the Ouija board to ask his question. "Does Zexion wear boxers or briefs?"

"You already know the answer to that question," Zexion replied with a sigh.

"Shhh…" Demyx hushed him, "I wanna know if the ghosts know."

"Personally, I believe that ignorance is bliss," Axel added with a slightly freaked expression.

I felt the object starting to move under my fingers, and I quietly hushed them. "Hey, it's going to answer…"

Slowly, it moved across the letters, seeming to look for the right one to start with. After a moment, it paused on the letter 'N'.

"N?" the redhead asked, raising an eyebrow. "What the hell?"



But it moved again, to the letter 'E'. No one spoke as it continued to move across the board. 'I'. 'T'. 'H'. 'E'. 'R'.

"Neither!" Demyx cried out, removing his hands from the object. "The board knows all!"

Looking to Zexion, I laughed and raised an eyebrow as the pink started to rise in his cheeks. "Neither, hmm? Going commando, over there, Zex?"

"Easy access, you sly dog," Axel added, nudging the periwinkle-haired man a little. "And here I thought Demyx had been the dirty one in the relationship. Guess I was wrong."

Zexion put a hand to his forehead, shaking it slowly. A muffled, "Fuck you," came to my ears, but we all simply laughed, putting our hands back in position to ask another question.

"Okay, uhh… well…" I began, looking at the others. "I guess we'll take turns, so… you go next Zexion."

Shrugging, the man seemed to think for a moment. We all knew he was uninterested, but he always tried to please Demyx, even with things that he would never normally do. "Alright. How many alarm clocks will Axel brutally murder in his lifetime?"

The object stirred for a moment, before moving across to spell out H-U-N-D-R-E-D-S-O-F-T-H-O-U-S-A-N-D-S.

We all laughed, and even Axel nodded. "Hundreds of thousands? Sounds about right," he concluded.

Demyx grinned, looking to my boyfriend with excitement. "Okay, Axel! It's your turn!"

The demon grinned, removing one hand to tap his finger on his chin in thought. "Hmmm… what to ask, what to ask?"

"Quit playing around," I said, "I know there has to be something you're wondering about."

Putting his hand back, Axel looked at the board. "Will Roxas ever let me screw him on the subway?" he asked it.

"Axel!" I cried, feeling the blood run to my cheeks. Honestly, if that man were any more kinky, he'd explode with whips and chains going out in all directions.

But it began to move despite my outburst, slowly spelling out the word E-V-E-N-T-U-A-L-L-Y.

"Yes!" my demon boyfriend cried, making the usual fist-pull movement. I couldn't help myself from the muttered 'Jerk', that happened to escape my lips as I slowly turned roughly the color of an apple.

Looking to me with a grin, Demyx eagerly reminded me it was my turn. "What are you going to ask, Roxas?"

I thought for a moment, staring at the board. Everyone's questions were trivial and unimportant, but I had something I really wanted to ask. It wasn't that I didn't already know the answer; I did. But if I asked, and the board knew the answer… could anyone really deny that it worked? Of course, I didn't believe it did, but one gets curious from time to time, right?

Before I could think it out any more, I went ahead and asked the board. "Where's Sora?"

Before anyone could say anything, the object moved under our fingers, but did not take our fingers with it. That's right, it was moving on its own. Not only did it do that, but it didn't even move to any of the letters. All it did was turn a complete 180 degrees, so that the pointed end was facing me. The object was pointing to me.

I couldn't move. All I could do was stare down at it with wide eyes. "It… it really knows…" I said.

Apparently, though Axel had not lost any of his motor skills. He quickly ripped both pieces of the board from under our fingers and off the floor, tossing them down into the kitchen below. "Fucking _shit_!" he exclaimed, looking to where he'd thrown them with wide eyes. He turned to me, pointing in it's general direction. "That thing is evil, do you hear me? And why the _fuck_ would you ask it a question like that!? What's past is past, Rox, and I don't ever want to think about that shit again! It's over, do you hear me? Sora and Riku are gone, and it's over! Why can't you just leave that be?"

The three of us; Zexion, Demyx, and myself stared in awe at the man who had exploded in such an outburst. He was now making his way out of the nook I'd found, climbing back down into the kitchen.



"Coincidence," was all Zexion said on the matter, soon following after Axel. Probably in an effort to calm him down.

As Demyx and I sat there alone, we slowly turned to look to each other. "I don't understand why he got so mad about it," he offered, attempting to give me a reassuring smile.

"I… I thought he'd gotten over that stuff," I admitted, searching Demyx's eyes for council.

"He was just probably spooked, is all."

"Yeah… but still. That was really creepy."

Author's note: And there you have it, chapter two of Deranged, historically written as Candied's shortest chapter EVAR. Well, I just couldn't help myself from ending it there, and I didn't really want to publish a full chapter without my new beta… but I still wanted to put SOMETHING… so there you go. My next chapter will be longer, and hopefully spelling-error free, so look forward to that sometime within the week… If you review.

Because… you know… if you don't review…

The Ouija board gets it!

Ouija board: Oh noes! D:


End file.
